Errores
by Resdio
Summary: AU. Naruto arrepentido de perder a la mujer de su vida, la visita por ultima vez...


_Universo Alterno._

 _Tragico._

 _Personajes con OC justificado... Creo..._

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

 _Errores._

 _"Fuiste la luz que me ilumino y salvo de la inmensa oscuridad en la que vivía. Los años que vivimos juntos fueron lo mejor de mi vida."_

 _"Los celos son el veneno de una relación, ese veneno me embriago y termine lastimándote y destruyendo lo único bueno que tenía en mi vida. Ese veneno me hizo perderte para siempre."_

 _—Anónimo._

—Viñeta Única.

Bajo la luna llena que ilumina Konoha, en una mansión tradicional japonesa, una muy feliz chica de ojos perlados lleva en brazos a un pequeño bebe, recibiendo felicitaciones y cumplidos por su hijo, su primer hijo. El primogénito de Hyuuga Hinata y su esposo.

Lejos de allí, bajo la luz natural, en la cima de un pequeño edificio de tres pisos, dos siluetas tienen la mirada fija hacia la mansión con tranquilidad. Uno de ellos sentado en el borde de la azotea y el otro de pie a su lado. El sujeto que se encontraba sentado mantenía la mirada fija en la mujer de ojos perlados. Le observaba con ternura, con cariño, con amor.

El siempre amo su fino rostro inocente, sus perlados ojos, las finas marcas que se dibujaban en su rostro cuando hacia un gesto, su sonrisa y sobretodo su hermoso cabello largo y azulado. En su mente tenia recuerdos de cuando discutieron porque ella quería dejar corto su largo cabello a causa de las altas temperaturas que atacaban en esa temporada. Simplemente rio de medio lado y suspiro, esa sería su vida, ese sería su hijo, esa sería su esposa, esa sería su felicidad… Felicidad que el mismo se encargó de destruir con sus errores infantiles, con su orgullo, su soberbia y sus estúpidos celos posesivos.

—Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras nunca más a esta ciudad —resoplo una voz y una tercera silueta apareció a escasos metros de las dos anteriores.

—Sigue siendo hermosa como la última vez que la vi —pronuncio impasible ante la tercera presencia.

—Teníamos un trato Naruto. Dijiste que no te volverías a acercarte a ella —reclamo furioso—. ¡Ya te olvido! ¡Es feliz, con su esposo! ¡Con el hombre que ama, un hombre que verdaderamente la ama y le ha cumplido, cosa que tu no pudiste hacer! —Sus palabras eran hirientes, llenas de veneno puro, sonreía esperando la violenta reacción de aquel sujeto que no despegaba la mirada de la silueta de aquella bella mujer.

—Neji —profirió la silueta al lado del Uzumaki—. Calma, no hemos venido a pelear —señalo con tranquilidad.

—¡Entonces, ¿Qué mierdas hacen aquí?! —Su mirada prácticamente expulsaba fuego—. ¡¿Vienes a dañarle más de lo que ya lo hiciste en el pasado?! —Miro fijamente al sujeto sentado—. ¡Contesta, Uzumaki!

—Dime, Neji… Ella, ¿es feliz? —El referido arqueo una ceja, no comprendía la actitud de Naruto. En el pasado, una provocación de esa magnitud y ya tendría a Naruto encima de él, moliéndolo a golpes.

—¡Lo es! ¡Es muy feliz! ¡Una felicidad que jamás hubiera conseguido de seguir a tu lado! ¡Esa felicidad la consiguió sin necesidad de falsas y vacías promesas! —Sus palabras eran seguras y también llenas de veneno, veneno que era dirigido hacia Naruto.

—Ya veo —suspiro y se puso de pie con mucha dificultad. Su compañero intento ayudarle, pero no lo permitió. Esa situación le extraño a Neji—. Es todo lo que quería escuchar —sonrió con tranquilidad, era una sonrisa que Neji jamás había visto en el tiempo que le conoció.

Naruto y su acompañante pasaron al lado de Neji, quien se quedó perplejo al observar de cerca a Naruto, no era el mismo de siempre. La luz de la luna le permitió ver el pésimo estado del chico, demacrado, se veía mucho más viejo de lo que verdaderamente era. Al pasar, Naruto coloco su brazo sobre el hombro de Neji.

—Cumpliré mi trato, jamás volveré, nunca volverás a saber de mí. —Neji pensaba las cosas, no era el mismo Naruto que conoció, no, era diferente.

—¿Solo viniste a eso? —Hablo el Hyuuga—. ¿Solo a preguntar si era feliz? —Indago, conocía a Naruto y a pesar de ser idiota en ocasiones, siempre tenía una razón para todas sus acciones—. No vienes a vengarte de ella, a dañarla ahora que tiene una felicidad envidiable. —El Hyuuga quería saber, quería prepararse, no le permitiría a Naruto dañar a su prima—. Esa era tu forma de actuar, destruir la felicidad de todas las personas que te rodean.

—Solo quería verla una última vez —respondió con tranquilidad. Neji logro ver el reflejo de un rayo lunar resplandeciendo sobre una traicionera lagrima en la mejilla del Uzumaki.

—¿Por qué? —Quería saber, no estaba conforme con la respuesta—. Hace diez años aceptaste todo, hace diez años la lastimaste, la dañaste de la peor manera y solo te asomaste dos veces… ¡Dos malditas veces, Uzumaki! —Neji estaba furioso, no comprendía las razones de Naruto a pesar de ser mucho más inteligente que él—. ¡Eres la persona que más odio! ¡Ella te amo demasiado y tú te encargaste de lastimarla cada maldito momento que estuvo contigo! ¡Tú destruiste su felicidad, destruiste sus sueños, le hiciste perder el tiempo, la hiciste llorar, la hiciste ponerse triste, tu rompiste su corazón! ¡Eso jamás te lo perdonare, jamás! —El Hyuuga apretó sus puños con furia—. ¡No me vengas con tu hipocresía de preguntar si es feliz! —Su mirada se quedó fija en Naruto.

—¡Si, tienes razón! —Neji se sorprendió, Naruto acepto las acusaciones con tranquilidad—. La lastime con mi desconfianza, mis celos destruyeron la relación que teníamos, mucho antes de que finalmente nos dejáramos. —Se mantuvo dándole la espalda a Neji—. Mi egoísmo, mi soberbia, mi obsesión, mi miedo y mi maldita inseguridad hicieron que cometiera errores graves, errores que le causaron mucho daño a la única mujer que me amo y que yo amo de igual manera.

—¿Aun la amas? —Neji se había percatado de esa palabra en la oración de Naruto.

—Nunca deje de amarla —respondió—. Neji, tu creciste con ella, no eres su primo, eres su hermano, su confidente. Estas en todo el derecho de odiarme, de reclamarme. —Neji escuchaba con atención—. Le jure que yo nunca la dañaría, pero no le cumplí. Sus enojos, sus arranques de ira, su tristeza y su dolor, mayormente eran mi causa —titubeo en sus palabras—. Me encargue de destruir la relación que teníamos con mis actos, con mi desconfianza, con mi posesión —tosió fuertemente y su acompañante se preocupó—. Me deje cegar por los celos y dañe su confianza, destruí el amor que ella tenía por mí, destruí lo único bueno que quedaba en mi vida. —Neji le observo—. Le hice promesas que jamás cumplí: casarnos y estar siempre juntos hasta la muerte, prometí cuidarla siempre y no permitir que alguien más la dañara —elevo la mirada hacia la luna llena—. Esas dos últimas las he estado cumpliendo desde que le conocí —señalo y el Hyuuga se sorprendió.

—¡No mientas! —Reclamo Neji—. Nunca estuviste aquí para cumplir esas promesas que dices.

—Mis conexiones no solo las use para dañar, también para proteger —dijo el con tranquilidad.

—Las manos de muerte que heredaste de tu familia criminal —menciono el Hyuuga—. Las mismas manos que usaste para amedrentar a quienes osaran amenazar su relación. —Neji le miro con fiereza.

—Sí, esas manos…

—Esas manos que incluso usaste para amenazar a sus amigos, por tus estúpidos y enfermizos celos —pronuncio y Naruto agacho la mirada—. ¿No es así Gaara? Tú te encargabas de esos trabajos especiales, ¿verdad? —Neji observo al acompañante pelirrojo de Naruto.

—Sí… —Respondió Naruto y Neji volvía a enfurecer.

—¡¿Por qué mierda no la cuidaste tú mismo?! ¡¿Por qué carajo depender de criminales?! —Vocifero el Hyuuga.

—Porque no hubiera cumplido su petición. —Neji arqueo una ceja sin comprender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—"No quiero volver a saber nada de ti." "No quiero una vida contigo, no quiero verte jamás." —Cito Naruto y Neji se mantuvo callado—. Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de separarnos definitivamente. Fueron las últimas palabras después de aquella situación que yo indirectamente provoque y culmino en todo eso… —Suspiro—. En esa ocasión, mis celos me cegaron y los coqueteos de ambos bandos me volvieron loco. Averigüe e indirectamente cree una situación que se salió de control y termino con todo… —Naruto se giró para observar a Neji—. Lastime a otras personas en esa situación, pero la más afectada fue ella, tu prima —menciono.

—Se los detalles, no necesitas decirlo. —El Hyuuga miraba el demacrado cuerpo de Naruto, en su rostro eran notables las ojeras y también la piel de sus mejillas se pegaba prácticamente a sus huesos—. Habían tenido problemas similares antes y lo arreglaban, Ella me dijo que discutían fuerte y se despedían para siempre, pero que tu buscabas arreglar todo al día siguiente y volvían a la normalidad, ¿Por qué esta vez no?

—¿Has escuchado aquella frase? Que dice: "Todo en este mundo tiene una fecha de caducidad, hasta la vida" —pregunto.

—Sí, la he escuchado.

—Esas discusiones poco a poco fragmentaron nuestra relación. Aunque volviéramos ya nada era igual, ya existía desinterés, decepción, tristeza. Ella luchaba por recuperarla, pero yo me encargaba de seguir golpeando las cuarteaduras —camino hacia el borde del techo para fijar su mirada de nuevo en aquella ventana por donde podía seguir viendo a la bella Hyuuga—. Ya no me presentaba como su pareja a pesar de que yo si lo hacía…

—Tenía sus razones y tú eras el culpable de esas razones —señalo Neji.

—Si… —De nueva cuenta se acomodó en el borde dejando sus piernas al aire y balanceándolas como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Quizá exagero, pero creo que ya no me amaba desde hace mucho, creo que ya volvíamos por costumbre y nada más…

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —El Hyuuga se tranquilizó, observo al pensante y distante Naruto.

—No lo sé, quizá ese pensar fue causa de mi inseguridad —menciono.

—Aun así, ¿porque no volviste a hablarle? ¿porque aceptaste esas palabras con tanta comodidad? ¿Por qué no la recuperaste? —Naruto volteo a verle—. Siempre te jactaste de que ella era de tu propiedad, que para dejarla tenían que matarte, y si ella te lo pedía, tendría que darte una buena razón para aceptar. —Los perlados ojos del Hyuuga se fijaron en los vastos azules de Naruto—. A ella le gustaba eso, que fueras posesivo con ella, que eso demostraba lo mucho que la amabas y lo mucho que te importaba. —No despego la mirada—. Aunque a mí me parecía un arma de doble filo. ¿Por qué te rendiste tan fácil?

—"Aunque me ruegues de rodillas, no volveré contigo." —Cito el rubio.

—¿Por eso te rendiste? —El rubio se mantuvo callado—. Sabes que pudo ser por la furia y el enojo del momento, ¿no? —Naruto dejo de mirarlo y devolvió su mirada hacia aquella ventana.

—Yo también dije palabras fuertes esa tarde, hirientes, demasiado hirientes, palabras de las que aun hoy en día me arrepiento —profirió con tristeza—. No había vuelta atrás Neji, lo mejor era dejar a Hinata.

—¿Lo mejor para quién? —Inquirió—. ¿Para ella o para ti?

—Para ella… —dijo sonriente—. Allí tienes la prueba —señalo a la ventana—. Ella tenía razón, conmigo nunca hubiera sido feliz, su vida sería una mierda, siempre discutiendo, siempre con problemas, tenía razón en todo eso… —Neji le escucho sorprendido—. Me prometí a mí mismo que no le dañaría y lo hacía, siempre lo hice desde que apareció el primer obstáculo, ella no se merecía eso, no… Ella se merecía la felicidad, la felicidad que ahora posee… —Hinata cargaba a su recién nacido—. Felicidad que conmigo no iba a encontrar.

—Nadie sabe lo que depara el futuro. —Eso llamo la atención de Naruto—. Cree tú mismo tus palabras, Naruto. —Neji le miro con seriedad.

—Diez años de seguridad…

—¿Y por eso dices que la sigues amando? —Naruto evito verle, Neji tenía razón—. Seis meses después de que sucedió lo que provocaste, llegaste aquí a observarla por unas semanas, ver como estaba, convencerte de que estaba mejor sin ti. —El Hyuuga conocía poco a Naruto, pero conocía ciertos aspectos del chico—. No sabes si ella dejo de amarte realmente, fuiste su primer amor, el primer chico que se convirtió en su novio, fuiste el primer hombre en su vida —comento esperando la reacción de Naruto.

—Ella también fue la primera… —Eso tomo por sorpresa a Neji que conocía de antemano la existencia de cierta chica pelirrosa.

—¿Y Sakura? —Fue directo.

—Larga historia, pero jamás fuimos algo, solo fue una apuesta de ella y sus amigas. —Naruto se escuchaba triste y débil.

—Ahora entiendo un poco tu inseguridad. —Neji quería ponerse en los zapatos de Naruto, pero no comprendía del todo ese sentimiento.

—Muchos años estuve en la oscuridad, navegando y abrigándome con ella. —Naruto parecía recordar algunas cosas—. Apareció una tenue luz que poco a poco se hizo fuerte, cálida y estable —suspiro—. Fui salvado por una persona que apenas conocía —menciono. Neji sabía que Naruto se refería a Hinata—. Pronto esa luz se convirtió en algo que quería proteger, algo por lo que merecía esforzarme hasta el cansancio, esa luz se convirtió en mi guía, la guía entre tanta oscuridad. Eso cambio mi vida y no supe adaptarme a ese cambio, yo mismo dejé que esa luz se apagara a base de errores, de traiciones, de mentiras, de decepciones y de desconfianza. —Esa información era desconocida para Neji.

—Esa luz también cambio, se estaba apagando tras la muerte de su hermana, estaba decidida a seguirla. —Neji se sentó al lado de Naruto para observar hacia aquella ventana—. La luz era tímida y antisocial, fue cambiando quizá por causa de una oscuridad que necesitaba de esa luz. —Naruto esbozo una sonrisa.

—A veces hubiera preferido no motivar a esa luz a brillar con mayor intensidad para que todos supieran lo magnifica y cálida que era. —Nuevamente elevo su mirada al cielo, esta vez para contemplar las estrellas.

—La oscuridad también fue marcada para bien por esa luz, eso no lo puede negar. —Neji sonreía al notar a su prima abrazando amorosamente a su primer hijo.

—La oscuridad sin luz vuelve a ser una oscuridad total —señalo—. Creo que así estaba definido, por ello tengo estos cambios de personalidad… —Llevo su mano a su vientre—. Esa teoría de que dentro de mi vive un demonio, bien puede justificar mis crueles y despiadadas acciones en mi vida. Tal vez por eso no sentía remordimiento al quitar una vida u ordenar que la quitaran —miro de soslayo a su acompañante que aún se mantenía de pie.

—Cada quien tiene sus propios demonios, la voluntad de enfrentarlos o aceptarlos depende de la fortaleza de cada uno. —Sabias palabras de Neji—. Eso no justifica que seas como eres.

—No me justifico, no quede inconsciente al asesinar u ordenar un asesinato. Incluso llegue a disfrutarlos —menciono y eso dejo incrédulo a Neji—. Lo sé, estoy enfermo y tengo un grave problema psicológico —sonrió como si lo que había revelado fuera algo tan normal—. Mis padres y toda mi familia siempre estuvieron ocupados, jamás tenían tiempo para mí. Toda mi infancia fue solitaria, sin un abrazo, sin un beso de las buenas noches, sin una felicitación por algún logro. Eso forjo mi personalidad —pronuncio con seriedad y Neji le escuchaba con atención—. Hinata me hizo sentir el cariño y el amor que nunca tuve, y desarrollé un miedo a perderlo, una inseguridad a que me robaran ese amor y ese cariño que por años ansié. —Bajo su mirada para observar sus manos y con ellas tocar sus labios—. Desarrolle celos y un sentimiento de posesión enfermizo, no quería volver a esa oscuridad. No quería perder a la única persona que me comprendía, que me escuchaba y que me amaba. Y estas manos y boca se encargaron de destruir todo eso, todos los sueños y esperanzas que teníamos juntos —miraba sus manos fijamente—. Estas manos llenas de sangre lastimaron y destruyeron el amor incondicional que existía para mí.

—Por ello no luchaste por ella de nuevo, por ello dejaste que todo acabara, así como así —reclamo Neji.

—Ella ya quería alejarse de mí, separarnos y abandonar la vida del otro siempre era la opción que ella daba. —Sus azules orbes se clavaron en Neji.

—¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que quizá ella pensaba lo mismo de ti?

—Ella lo sugería siempre, yo casi nunca —respondió.

—Tus acciones lo sugerían… —Era algo que Naruto no había pensando, bueno, lo pensó, pero no se convenció de ello, sus celos le convencían de todo lo contrario—. Nunca pensaste que posiblemente ella esperara que le pidieras perdón de nuevo y que le demostraras que la amabas, no te paso por la mente que ella esperaba que movieras cielo, mar y tierra para arreglar las cosas —indago Neji.

—Ella ya había dado su veredicto esa tarde —recordó Naruto.

—Sí, tus celos y tu estúpido orgullo te convencieron de que eso era absolutamente cierto y que eso era lo que ella deseaba. —Neji le miro furioso—. Tus celos te convencieron de que ella te engañaba, de que ella jugaba contigo, que no le interesabas más, que ella coqueteaba con otras personas… —Se levantó—. ¡Tus estúpidos celos te convencieron de que ya no te amaba más! ¡Y tu maldito orgullo te convenció de no recuperarla! ¡De aceptar sus palabras con tranquilidad, demostrándole y confirmándole a ella que tú ya no le amabas, que ella ya no te importaba! —Vocifero furioso el Hyuuga.

—¡¿Y qué mierda querías que hiciera?! —Estallo Naruto sorprendiendo un poco a Neji—. ¡¿Qué la estuviera jodiendo día y noche para que me hablara, para que me perdonara?! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para que volviera a cometer el estúpido error de estar cegado y lastimarla una vez más?! ¡No entiendes mis razones, Neji!

—¡Si las entiendo! ¡Entiendo las razones de un cobarde! ¡De un marica de mierda que se rinde con facilidad y no lucha por la mujer que dice amar! ¡Tú estúpida indiferencia le lastimo más! —Naruto no se contuvo más, se acercó a Neji y le tomo del cuello.

—¡Cállate! —Su acompañante se acercó a ambos, quería prevenir un conflicto innecesario—. ¡Gaara, no te entrometas! —Y el pelirrojo se mantuvo cerca.

—La verdad duele, ¿no? —Con facilidad rompió el agarre de Naruto y le empujo logrando que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio fácilmente y cayera en el suelo de la azotea.

—Duele más haberla perdido —susurro, pero Neji le escucho—. Todos estos años ha dolido mucho.

—Si te dolía, si la amabas tanto como decías, ¿Por qué decidiste dejar su relación, así como así? —Naruto le miro, Neji insistía—. A mí me dolió mas ver la tristeza de mi prima plasmada en su rostro, convencida de que aquel patético hombre que amaba la decepciono y confirmo que sus palabras de amor y sus promesas solo eran mentiras… ¡Viles y crueles mentiras de un maldito cobarde! —Se acercó a Naruto, pero Gaara se interpuso.

—¡No eran mentiras! —El Uzumaki se levantó con dificultad, pero Neji observo algo. Naruto llevaba una peluca y esta se le había caído cuando cayó al suelo dejando ver su cabeza calva—. ¡Todo era verdad, nada era mentira! —El tono de su voz era débil.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no la convenciste de que la amabas? ¿Por qué no la convenciste de que fuiste estúpido como en las demás ocasiones? —Reclamo ignorando lo que había visto. El mismo Naruto se dio cuenta de que su rubia peluca había caído.

—¡Porque ya la había lastimado mucho! —Exclamo y recogió con demasiada dificultad su peluca—. No quería seguirla lastimando, lo mejor era salir de su vida como ella sugirió.

—Fuiste egoísta. —El Hyuuga se tranquilizaba—. Solo tomaste en cuenta tu pensar y no el de ella, la lastimaste más —repitió lo que ya le había dicho a Naruto.

—Ella ya había tomado su decisión —se excusó.

—Decisión que tomaste como verdad absoluta, decisión que no refutaste como siempre pregonaste, decisión que te provocaba dolor —le observo con decepción—. Dolor que aceptaste cobardemente.

—Siempre fui cobarde, siempre fui su decepción, su tristeza, su enojo, todo su mal —toco su pecho—. Ese dolor lo convertí en mi estigma, un estigma que me recordaría todo el daño que le cause.

—El estigma de un cobarde patético —bufo molesto—. Escapaste por miedo, miedo a confirmar que esas palabras que te dijo eran ciertas. Y ahora diez años vuelves a esta ciudad para espiarla… Cobarde. —Neji volvía a estar furioso.

—Vine a pedirle perdón —sus ojos se posaron en la silueta femenina en aquella mansión—. Pero ya no es necesario —sonrió.

—Lo haces diez años tarde, después de heredar la Yakuza de tu familia criminal. —La mirada de Neji le demostraba desprecio—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué después de tanto tiempo ella vuelva contigo?

—No te entiendo Neji, me reclamas por no haber luchado por ella en el pasado y ahora te molesta que quizá venga a recuperarla. —Naruto le observo con interés.

—Te recalco tus errores y no quiero que arruines su felicidad —amenazo—. Hace dos años apareció ese chico, le costó trabajo enamorarla, pero al final lo logro y ahora son padres de una bella niña —miro de soslayo hacia la ventana de la mansión—. Después de ti, no tuvo ninguna relación en mucho tiempo, debes imaginarte por que… —menciono.

—Miedo a tener a otro imbécil igual que yo. —El Hyuuga rodo los ojos.

—Eres idiota —suspiro y Naruto no comprendió.

—Me alegro que no le entregaras aquellos anillos simbólicos —menciono el ojiazul y Neji recordó aquellos anillos grabados con: "NxH" en su interior. Anillos que Naruto le había pedido a Neji entregárselos a Hinata, porque era el último regalo de Naruto, algo totalmente incomprensible para el Hyuuga.

—Sí, no se los entregue… Solo la hubiera lastimado más —dijo titubeante, algo que el silencioso Gaara noto—. De hecho, los vendí —aclaro el Hyuuga.

—Hiciste bien —suspiro y sonrió—. Es hora de irnos, Gaara. —El Uzumaki observo a Neji—. No importunare, esas disculpas no se concretarán… Cuida de ella como siempre has hecho. Nos vemos Neji —miro de soslayo a la ventana para toparse con la mirada de Hinata dirigida hacia el edificio y tan solo sonrió—. Hasta siempre, Hinata —mascullo.

Gaara solo reverencio y siguió a Naruto para bajar por las escaleras de servicio hasta el primer piso, antes de que Gaara bajara, Neji le hablo.

—Gaara. —El pelirrojo volteo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Inquirió.

—Unas semanas, es invasivo, se apodero de todo su cuerpo —respondió el pelirrojo con tristeza—. Quiere irse sin ningún remordimiento —metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos para sacar un sobre—. No tenía intención de verla personalmente, solo quería dejar esta carta e irse —añadió y le entrego el sobre a Neji.

—Irse sin recibir las disculpas de Hinata, ¿aun en su estado se sigue castigando? —Bufo molesto.

—Desde que tomó el control del grupo criminal, ha manejado todo en las sombras, recordando todo lo que perdió y daño en el pasado, es su manera de redimirse —dijo el pelirrojo—. Neji, ¿Por qué mentiste sobre los anillos? —El pelirrojo si se había dado cuenta de eso.

—No mentí, dije la verdad —dijo con seguridad—. No quería lastimar más a Hinata—pronuncio—. ¿Hace cuánto se puso así? —Neji quería saber del estado de Naruto y evitar la mirada de sospecha de Gaara.

—Hace nueve años se lo detectaron, tiene predisposición genética por su familia —dijo, mientras escuchaba a Naruto llamarle para que retiraran—. El grupo busco todos los medios para curarle, pero al final, venció y lo ha consumido lentamente —añadió y procedía a retirarse.

—Son muy buenos amigos, ¿no?

—Tengo una gran deuda con su familia, solo eso —respondió y bajo por las escaleras dejando solo a Neji en esa azotea.

Neji se quedó un rato en ese sitio observando la mansión de su familia. Después de algunos minutos regreso para toparse con Hinata que cargaba a su bebe sentada en un sofá. Neji le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Tardaste mucho, Neji nii-san —pronuncio con preocupación la ojiperla.

—Sí, me encontré con unos conocidos, hicieron un gran esfuerzo para venir hasta acá y lo mínimo que podía hacer era saludarlos —menciono mientras observaba a su pequeña sobrina.

—Los hubieras invitado a cenar —dijo sonriente.

—No, solo estaban de pasada —se sentó al lado de su prima y coloco aquel sobre que Gaara le entrego, en sus manos—. Léela cuando tu esposo no te vea. —Hinata arqueo una ceja sin comprender de que se trataba. Neji tan solo le sonrió y observo la cadena que colgaba del cuello de Hinata con dos anillos de plata atravesados—. Hinata, cuida muy bien esos anillos, son un valioso recuerdo —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Sí, no te preocupes, después de todo, tú me los regalaste —menciono feliz la ojiperla.

—Sí, yo te los regale…

—Iré a mi habitación a leer esto. —Neji le ayudo a cargar a su sobrina y la llevo hasta la habitación.

El mismo Neji acomodo a su sobrina en la cuna que sus padres habían comprado. Beso la frente del bebe y la cubrió con las sabanas con delicadeza.

—¿De quién es? —Mantenía la carta entres sus manos.

—De un cobarde arrepentido…

Hinata le miro sin entender, Neji salió de esa habitación para cerrar detrás de si la puerta y escuchar como su prima abría ese sobre para leerlo.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer para que te vayas tranquilo… Naruto…

FIN.


End file.
